


Lillies

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Season/Series 03, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: What is a sad day for Oswald takes a turn for the better
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> Isabella and Kristen are mentioned and do not show up in the Story

Oswald let's out a sad sigh as he walks up to his mother's grave .

"Hello mother " he says kneeling down to place a bouquet of lillies on her grave

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting lately so much has happened I'm mayor now" he says looking down .

"Unfortunately not everything went the way I wanted " 

A tear falls down his cheek but he doesn't move to wipe it away . 

"Remember when you told me life only gives you one true love well I found mine but he loves someone else he's probably with her right now" 

His voice cracks on a sob and his sight becomes blurred with tears.

"I wish you were here mum because I don't know what to do without you "

His speech brakes of as he hears footsteps behind him he turns around to find Ed standing there with a bouquet 

"Ed" Oswald says shocked. "i hope I'm not intruding " Ed says with a kind smile while walking over.

"You could never my freind I'm just suprised to see you when I gave you the day of I assumed you'd be with Isabelle"

"Isabella and i have broken up" Ed says as he kneels down to place another bouquet of lillies on the grave.

Hope rises up inside of Oswald but he forces himself to make a confused expression

"How I thought you loved her"

Ed stands up and looks at his freind 

"I thought I did to but over these past few days I've realised all those thing your supposed to feel when you love someone. I didn't feel them for her I don't even think I felt them for miss Kringle"

Oswald places a comforting hand on Eds arm 

"I'm sorry "Ed says "your here to be with your mother and I'm ranting about my love life."

"Don't be " Oswald interrupts "i asked and I'm sure she doesn't mind "

Their silent for a moment before Oswald brakes it 

"Forgive me but what made you realise that you didn't feel those feelings for Isabelle."

Ed rolls his eyes and grins fondly at the wrong name

"All those feelings you feel when your in love like when you look at someone and it feels like there's butterflies in your stomach and you will do anything to see them smile I've never felt that way before until now for someone else."

Oswalds heart sinks and his eyes fill with tears but his brain won,t stop hurting him and he asks

"What's she like"

"He" Ed corrects "is short tempered he seems cold but when he trusts you he is the most kind hearted person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

When Oswald looks up Ed has come closer and he can feel his breath on his cheeks 

"He's also smarter then he cares to admit I guess that's why he's mayor "

Ed pulls Oswald in by the waist and leans his head down so their noses touch.

"I hope he feels the same"

Oswald let's out a shaky breath 

"What would you do if he did " he asks

Ed awnsers

"Then I'd do this."

He leans down and connects their lips in a kiss 

Everything Ed said Oswald feels when their lips touch and he brings his arms to rest around the back of Ed's neck and let's out a heavenly sigh .

They brake away reluctantly and Ed pulls a Lilly from Inside his coat and hands it to Oswald 

"I hope you like lillies I didn't know flowers you liked Ed says with a nervous smile Oswald smiles back and leans up to press a kiss to Ed's cheek .

"It's beautiful "

"Just like you " Ed replies 

"Shut up" Oswald says lightly punching Ed's arm while smiling. Ed snorts and pulls Oswald into his side and turns his face into his hair and Oswald hopes his mother is looking down on him and smiling.


End file.
